I should've known I'd fall in love with you
by The Psychotic Espeon
Summary: One faithful day Soul and Maka Finally admit to themselves that they're in love but will they be able to survive the psychological drama of not knowing how the other feels. SoulXMaka, Other possible pairs in the future. Rated T for possible violence in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Please post reviews containing constructive criticism, it will help to improve my writing for all of you.

I do not in any way own Soul Eater or any of its characters. BTW if you are a hard core Soul Eater fan I'm sure you'll recognize the song Maka is humming at the beginning that is from Soul Eater NOT!

They had loved each other since the moment they met, they just didn't know it at the time...

(Maka POV)

"Scribbles in my notebook!~, the breeze coming from the window~, every time our gazes meet~, I give you a happy wink~" I sang softly as I finished cooking pancakes for me and Soul, "Soul breakfast is ready!" I called out to him, I placed the two plates with three pancakes each on the table just as Soul had a seat, then Blair came up and had her usual flirt session with Soul, I don't know why but I got this sudden crappy feeling coming over me "Hurry up and eat soul we don't want to be late", I walked in to the other room and ate my pancakes alone.

Later at school ~ (Soul POV)

A young girl came up to me and Maka as soon as we walked through the doors, I recognized but only from other times she had come to talk with Maka, she had black hair but the hair style exactly resembled Maka's "Maka-sama I've been wondering, is Soul-san your boyfriend~" she teased Maka "after all you do just call each other by name" I could see Maka start to blush.

"No, no, no, it's nothing like that Tsugumi-chan" Maka said swiftly.

"Then why are you both blushing" Tsugumi continued to tease. I didn't even realize I had been blushing

I gripped her by the shoulders, turned her around and gave her a slight push to indicate her to walk in that direction "sorry Tsugami but we better go bye~" I told her as fast as I could, then me and Maka walked the rest of the way to class in a fast pace and in awkward silence.

(Maka POV)

It was so awkward after talking to Tsugami that I was sure I was gonna die of embarrassment, why was I blushing, I don't have any feeling for Soul, right? Right! I don't like soul, how could I even consider the chance of me liking someone who's always insulting me, calling me flat chested, I mean I-I can't like someone like that can I? "Maka!" I heard but it sounded foggy, then I felt a gentle push on my arm and I snapped out of the trance that my deep thought had put me in "hey Maka are you paying attention!?" Sid-sensei shouted at me from the black board at the front of the room

"sorry Sid-sensei.. I guess my mind was just somewhere else" I responded apologetically

"I'll let you off with a warning since this behavior is very unlike you" He said.

(Soul POV)

What was Maka so caught up about, I mean she never loses focus during class, was she thinking about the same thing I was, about that awkward walk, I mean that was weird right? damn I bet it was really uncool, do I like Maka, is that why I was blushing? No way, a cool guy like me could fall for a flat chested girl like Maka but I do care for her, this isn't the first time I've thought of her as something other than a partner after all, there was that first time we battled Crona, I risked my life for her not to mention when we battled Asura.. No we're just partners a cool gut like me couldn't love her, love? what? why would I even think of that word I meant like, like, I could never like Maka. "Soul, are you blushing?" I heard Maka's voice beside me.

"What? Uh. No. No. Um. Well-" luckily my, not nearly enough thought out, string of noises was cut off by the bell. "well we better get going Maka, ha-ha" I tried to fake a friendly laugh.

After school in the house of Soul and Maka ~ (Third Person POV)

"Um, I'm going to go do some.. uh... reading" Maka said obviously making up something on the spot "In my room, alone" she immediately added.

"Um ya I'm gonna go take a nap anyway bye!" he replied and they both hurried to their rooms immediately laying down on their beds and sighing even though they were completely apart from each other, they both looked at the wall, directly into each others eyes as if they could see the other through the wall. They both said softly "I now know... I'm in love with my partner"


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry this chapter is SOOOOOO short but that's why I'm writing an planning on posting the third chapter today as well._

Soul and Maka were in a heated battle with the keshin, Al Capone, he barely missed a strike against Maka "Maka, are you OK!?" Soul shouted from inside his scythe shell/body.

"Uh, yea, thanks" she responded and blushed because of the panic in his voice, but it made her too distracted to notice the upcoming attack from Al Capone, Soul transformed back into his human form with only one arm as a scythe which is what he used to block the attack, he then pushed Al Capone back and picked up Maka, carrying her to a roof top a small distance away (that was after he returned his arm to normal). Maka began to blush ten times redder then she had before "Th-thanks Soul" she stuttered, He nodded in return and started blushing mildly upon noticing her cherry red cheeks, he transformed into a scythe to hide it and she wielded him to continue and win the battle against Al Capone.

After School ~ (Maka POV)

"Ugh" Soul moaned when I told him he should study for the test Monday.

"Soul do you want to fail!?" I asked

"sure" he replied

"Well you cant!" I told him "your my weapon, so if you fail it effects me two." I put a book in front of him on the table "study" I said

"Nah" he responded

"Well then at least help me study" I told him

"Ugh" he answered and I took it as an OK.

(Soul POV)

It was 5am, Maka had already kept me studying **_14 hours. _**I couldn't take it anymore, I was so tired. My eyes started to blink wildly, my body was tingling, I fell face first into Maka's lap, I looked up at her to see her blush filled cheeks.

"Hey, Soul!" she said, but I was too tired to move or respond, so I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

(Soul POV)  
I slowly opened my eyes to reveal the morning light, when I was suddenly overwhelmed by a bitter cold breezing over my half - naked body, I shivered as I pulled the blanket off myself so I could dress into something warmer than just boxers (sweatpants and two hooded sweaters were what I decided on, not that I had much option). I came out of my room to see that Maka had already made us both hot coffees.

"The heating is broken, I called the maintenance man but he said he won't be able to come till tomorrow" she told me.

(Maka POV)  
I was sooo cold, how could I last a day like this? I slid Soul's coffee over to him, as he reached for it his fingers brushed against mine, he grabbed the end of my middle finger with the tips of his index and thumb, "your skin, it's so warm" he said groggily, he enclosed my hand in his over the table, I'll admit I felt warmer but I had a knot in my throat, butterflies in my stomach, and I could basically feel my cheeks reddening. We sat like that for five minutes, holding hands across the table and drinking our coffees, all the while freezing our asses off, finally he let go of my hand to put is newly emptied coffee mug in the sink, I felt relieved and disappointed both at the same time, when he finished he left the room and sat down on the couch in the living room, I then finished my coffee and did the same.  
"Soul, I'm so cold" I complained as I cuddled closer into the side of his body, he's warm I thought to myself. "Soul, I love you" I said. We sat in silence the rest of the day, cuddling and enduring the cold.


End file.
